


Strangers in the Ку

by WTF_Hobbit_2015



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Hobbit_2015/pseuds/WTF_Hobbit_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Господин Трандуил, у нас к вам предложение. Верните нас на Плюк. А мы вам, когда вернемся уже домой, кучу кактусов пришлем в горшках. Натуральных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Ку

Название: Strangers in the Ку  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: мини (1 390 слов)  
Персонажи: Торин, Бильбо, Трандуил)  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: стеб  
Рейтинг: PG  
Задание: Total!AU: Кин-дза-дза!AU  
Краткое содержание: Господин Трандуил, у нас к вам предложение. Верните нас на Плюк. А мы вам, когда вернемся уже домой, кучу кактусов пришлем в горшках. Натуральных.  
Размещение: запрещено  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "Strangers in the Ку"

 

Strangers in the Ку

 

— А ты что видишь? А?  
— Песок…  
— Значит, сработала эта хреновина… А этот козёл-то… с дырочками там, что ли, остался? (c)  
х/ф "Кин-дза-дза"

 

 

Молчание затянулось.

— Эээ, кхм.

— Кто ты? Ты видишь то же, что и я?

— Да. И мне так же жарко.

— А тот старик с носками тебе тоже привиделся?

— Ну, носки были мои, а старик ничейный. И босой.

— Да чтобы я еще к кому подошел дорогу показать... Торин.

— Что? А, Бильбо, очень приятно. Ну, он выглядел таким, эээ, потерянным. Так что пришлось подойти. А ты зачем в эту карту с дырочками пальцем ткнул?

— Я ткнул?!

— Ладно, ладно, не горячись. Указал в карте место, которое не знал, уверенным жестом. Так лучше?

— Да ты же сам видел, что старик сумасшедший, это я его так отвлекал. Я думал, что полицию ты вызовешь, я же тебе намекал!

— А! Так вот что это было. А я думал, у тебя нервный тик какой-то. Ну, прости.

— Что?!

— Ой. Не смотри на меня так. Мне и так солнце голову напекло, а тут ты еще взглядом дырки сверлишь. И отчего ты такой нервный?

— Бильбо, не зли меня. Если бы ты был после пяти часов переговоров с подрядчиком, который всеми силами пытался уменьшить смету строительства, увеличив при этом работу в два раза, ты бы еще не так полыхал эмоциями. Его счастье, что мои парни там не присутствовали. А то бы прибили его к чертям сразу. И ничего бы им за это не было.

— Так ты архитектор?

— Прораб.

— А ребята где?

— В провинции. Строят этот треклятый мост через реку, только руководство решило немного сэкономить, поэтому я и поехал в Лондон потолковать о том, о сем, пока это все не полетело в тартарары.

— По-моему, у нас сейчас есть одно преимущество перед всем этим невероятием.  
— Какое?

— Носки нам еще долго не понадобятся.

 

Пять дней спустя

Да, типичные марсиане. (с)  
х/ф "Кин-дза-дза"

 

Торин открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Сияло весеннее солнце, все вокруг зеленело, цвело и пело. Из полного остолбенения его вывело вежливое покашливание, раздавшееся откуда-то из-под левого локтя.

— Кхе-кхе…

— Бильбо? Извини.

— Да ничего… у-уй! Но на ногу ты мне славно встал. Думаю, буду теперь хромать.

— Трава. И никакого песка вокруг.

— Что? Мамочки!

— Может быть, у нас коллективная галлюцинация?

— Может. Но вон та девушка — очень приятная галлюцинация. Эээ, мадам! Не будете ли вы так любезны… Что? Ты мне на вторую ногу наступил! Больно же.

— По-моему, это не девушка. Добрый день, нам бы хотелось поговорить с вашим самым главным, — и Торин с достоинством поклонился. Бильбо с интересом изучал повернувшуюся к ним особу с нахлобученным по самые остроконечные уши венком из полевых цветов.

— Добрый день. Трандуил сейчас занят. Прошу вас, не сходите на траву из капсулы. Вы можете помять посадки. Чем я могу вам еще помочь?

Бильбо понял, что сейчас Торин разнесет и капсулу, и все, что находилось вокруг, вдребезги и пополам, и поэтому вмешался:

— Помочь вы можете только тем, что мы хотим видеть Трандуила. И, не исключена такая вероятность, что и он нас очень хочет увидеть. Так ему и передайте.

Особа в венке задумчиво нахмурила брови.

— На орков вы не похожи, но хамите точно так же. Не думаю, что Трандуил сможет уделить вам время. У него сейчас симпозиум.

— Чего? — удивился Торин.

— Знаем мы ваши симпозиумы! Если у него обед, то так и скажите. И нечего нам тут голову морочить. Пять минут мы подождать можем, а дальше пойдем топтать ваши посадки.

Теперь Торин понял, что нужно унимать Бильбо, который за неполную неделю неожиданного путешествия немного подрастерял в вежливости.

— Короче. Или вы зовете вашего главного, и мы с ним потолкуем. Или я зову своих парней, и мы просто сделаем ваш стерильный мир страшно загрязненным.

— Если вы про тех двух орков, с корабля которых вы были катапультированы, то из них в настоящее время делают кактусы.

— Что?

Особа поправила съехавший на лоб венок:

— Им сейчас хорошо. Кактусы для них — самый лучший выход. По нашим законам, нога орка не должна ступать на наши земли.

— Они идиоты… — простонал Бильбо.

— Это не они идиоты, а мы. Они же нас предупреждали.

— Только мы не поверили.

Неожиданно рядом с ними повернулось нечто, похожее на цветущее дерево:

— Кто здесь хотел со мной «потолковать»? У вас пятнадцать минут.

— А это что еще за дылда?

— Это Трандуил. Симпозиум закончился.

 

— Ну и зараза же ты, родной…  
— Он хуже. Он просто кю! (с)  
х/ф "Кин-дза-дза"

 

Трандуил с большим интересом, не мигая, изучал цветную ромашку, пока незваные гости наперебой пытались рассказать о своих злоключениях. Ромашка молчала, Трандуил так и не повернул головы в сторону собеседников.

— Вот и все, — недовольно буркнул под конец Торин. Если бы он мог, то давно прожег бы взглядом дырку в странном серебристом одеянии этого нахала. Бильбо с ним был полностью согласен. Трандуил и не подозревал, что мог быть прожжен от коленей до груди и погибнуть в самом расцвете лет.

— Мне кажется, вы что-то украли, — неожиданно заявил Трандуил и взглянул на пришельцев.

— Ничего мы не…

— Ну, я в планетарии одну гайку ржавую утащил. Для будущего музея! Но, если надо, я верну, — Бильбо покраснел. — И вообще, там все ржавое, как на свалке. Я думал, это что-то ненужное.

— Это голова у вас ненужная, — холодно отбрил Трандуил. — Вы ею думать не умеете и не способны.

— Я бы попросил… — начал Торин, но вовремя замолчал, потому что ромашка мгновенно увяла и почернела.

— Истинной цели своей экспедиции вы так и не назвали, поэтому я тоже не буду с вами откровенен. Ваших, гм, друзей-орков я, к счастью, вернуть не могу. Их уже трансформировали, а дезинфекцией наш пограничный отряд будет заниматься еще как минимум неделю. Вы пока мне ничего плохого не сделали, поэтому у вас есть выбор.

— Опять та же история. Выбор из чего и зачем? Мы хотим вернуться домой. И этих орков вы должны отпустить, мы без них домой не вернемся.

— Торин хочет сказать, что мы без них не сможем вернуться, они обещали на своем вертопрахе…

— Пепелаце.

— Ага, на этом геликоптере подбросить нас до дома. Тут недалеко, налево от третьей галактики.

— Я уже объяснил, что с ними вы уже никуда не полетите, потому что их уже нет.

— Вы что, предлагаете поселиться здесь у вас? В этом аквариуме?

— Я такого не говорил, потому что это тоже невозможно. Вы слишком нестерильны для этой планеты. Пока вы дышали, мириады бактерий попытались поселиться в нашем воздухе, но я отделил вас защитным экраном, поэтому дыхательные аппараты надевать не обязательно. Но дышите спокойней, а то воздуха вам хватит не более чем на десять минут.

— Слушай, ты, дядя!..

— Господин Трандуил, у нас к вам предложение. Верните нас на Плюк. А мы вам, когда вернемся уже домой, кучу кактусов пришлем в горшках. Натуральных.

— Это тоже невозможно. Корабль уничтожен, а сообщение с Плюком у нас ограничено уже лет сто по обоюдному согласию. А зачем вам на Плюк? Я могу вернуть вас сразу на Землю.

— Нам нужно на Плюк, — упрямо заявил Торин. — И тех двоих обратно. Мы им обещали, что они живыми останутся.

Трандуил внимательно посмотрел на Торина, потом на Бильбо.

— Странные вы все же. У вас пять минут на решение. Либо я вас отправляю сразу на Землю, и больше вы никуда попасть не сможете, либо отправляю в точку развилки возможностей, и вы сами на свою голову решаете, что изменить, а что нет. Советую попадать сразу домой. А то, судя по вашим горячим головам, соблазн сделать что-то не так будет слишком велик. Особенно у тебя, Торин.

— То есть можно вернуться обратно во времени? — изумился Бильбо.

— А что тут такого? Но только один раз. Потому что в следующий раз точка может переместиться, а вы промахнетесь и так и будете болтаться во времени между здесь и сейчас.

— Ужас какой, — Бильбо попытался представить, чем отличаются здесь и сейчас во времени, но так и не смог. Торин шумно дышал через нос, пытаясь успокоиться, но объяснять местному нахалу, зачем ему на Плюк, он не собирался.

— Ваше решение?

— Слушай, дядя, жми на время.

— Можете не благодарить. Прощайте.

Гастрит уже есть, язву наживем. (с)  
х/ф «Асса»

 

— Черт возьми! А этот дядька не соврал. Мы опять вернулись туда, — Бильбо широко открыл рот, разглядывая почти склеенную скрипку в руках у Торина.

— Слушай, Бильбо, я сколько эту скрипку клеил?

— Часа два.

— Значит, этот старик с носками через сорок минут появится. А нам нужно столько успеть. Так, все по плану: Смауга из палат выкурить, этих двоих из эциха без гвоздей вытащить, домой вернуться живыми и невредимыми. Как говорил мой дед: арфы нет, возьмите бубен. Ну, или скрипку.

— Только не говори, что за это время мы должны еще и Аркенстон отыскать.

— Глупый ты, Бильбо. Ты его у себя в кармане уже второй день носишь. Ты его тоже из планетария спер, как и гравицаппу.

— Что?! Я?

 

Конец


End file.
